Exploding Threads
by NaruLoverAI
Summary: Dei is bored and Hidan suggests getting under Kuzu's skin. Just what does Dei have planned? Some slight romance, but rated M to be safe. Kakuzu X Deidara...maybe.
1. Under His Skin?

(Dei's POV)

"Kakuzu, do you ever do anything else besides counting money?" I asked in a bored tone. Kakuzu sat his calculator down and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Leave. Me. Alone." And on that cheerful note, Kakuzu went back to his calculator. I sighed and put some of my clay on the kitchen table and I began shaping it into different things. I finally settled on a chibi Kakuzu stomping on a calculator. Yeah, Hell would freeze before this work of art became a reality. _Kakuzu_, _stomping on_, and _calculator_ couldn't even be in the same sentence.

"Jeez, Kuzu, you're sooooo boring!" I complained. Kakuzu glared at me.

"Do NOT call me "Kuzu". My name is _Ka_kuzu and I expect you to address me as such." He warned. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure thing, _KA_kuzu." I said smugly.

"Deidara!" Kakuzu warned. I laughed nervously.

"Yeah?" I asked. Kakuzu put down his calculator and rose from his chair.

"You have exactly two seconds to get the hell away from me before I kick your sorry ass!" He fumed. I nodded and bolted out of the kitchen. He seriously looked like he was going to kill me! I ran into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"What's gotten into you, blondie?" Hidan asked. He was sitting in the armchair beside the couch polishing his scythe.

"I kinda rubbed Kakuzu the wrong way back in the kitchen." I admitted while scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

"Typical for mister money whore. If you even try to start a conversation that's not about money, he'll threaten to kill you. Too bad I'm immortal." Hidan said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I called him Kuzu."

"Not fucking smart."

"I know..."

"He hates nicknames."

"No, really?!" I exclaimed sarcastically. Hidan stood from his seat, scythe in hand.

"Well, I'm gonna go please Jashin and give him a few sacrifices." He said, walking in the direction of the front door. Before he turned the corner, he added: "You should try to get under Kuzu's skin. If anyone can annoy him to no end, it's you. I dunno, you looked bored so I just thought I'd give you a suggestion." He said before he left. I tapped my chin with my finger.

"Get under his skin, eh? How would I do that?" I let out a light chuckle. An evil glint flashed in my eyes and a smirk rose on my face. I had some ideas and more than one of them ended in Kakuzu going insane. This was going to be fun. _Very _fun.

**How is it so far? Do you want me to continue or not? I must get a review or it ends here! Please? :3 I would love to know what you think. ;P**

**Dei: *evil laughter***

**Kuzu: WTH?**

**Dei: *even more evil laughter***

**Kuzu: -_- Stop it, you baka!**

**Dei: No! *hides behind me* *evil laughter from both of us***

**Well, bye for now!**


	2. My Kitchen!

**Yay! Thanks for the review! Now I shall continue!**

(Kuzu's POV)

The Akatsuki are nothing but idiots. Idiots that get on my last nerves...

I closed the briefcase, finished with counting my money. It was all there, thankfully. All ten million of it. I made my way out of the kitchen and went upstairs to put my money away in a safe that I kept beside my bed. I opened a drawer in my nightstand and fished out my heart medication. Having four hearts did have disadvantages. And on top of that I was 91. Heart medication was NOT cheap and I had FOUR hearts to take care of. I took some of the pills and put them away.

"Fuck this hurts!" Hidan cursed. I looked up and saw Hidan dripping blood. I raised an eyebrow. Hidan's chest looked like he took his spike, plunged it into his chest, and then jerked it sharply to the left, resulting in a very gorey gash. Rage boiled up inside me when I noticed blood getting into the carpet. Blood did not come out easily. There was no way in hell I was spending any money on the carpets in this sorry excuse for a base.

"Stop getting blood on the carpet!" I yelled. Hidan looked down at the pool of blood and then rolled his eyes.

"Oh boo fucking hoo! Jashin forbid anything happens to your precious carpets!" He exclaimed sarcastically. Several black threads extended from my wrists and Hidan's head was knocked clean off his body.

"You really need to learn to shut the fuck up..." I grumbled. Hidan wasn't listening as he yelled out a string of curses directed to me. Something along the lines of "old grouch that needs to get laid". I kicked Hidan's head into the hallway and tossed his body out after it. I made sure to lock Hidan out of the room. Great. I felt a headache coming on and I could still hear Hidan's loud mouth.

Hidan was one of the biggest and most annoying idiots of the lot.

I needed peace and quiet. The Akatsuki base was one of the worst places to look for peace and quiet. Those things are unheard of here.

I sighed wearily and headed back down stairs, making sure to step on Hidan's cursing head as I passed, resulting in louder cursing. I sat down in an old armchair in the living room. I picked up a newspaper that was on the coffee table and began to read. At least it was rather quiet here. But, then again...

"TOBI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Deidara shouted. Tobi ran past me so fast that my paper flew out of my hands and landed Kami know's where.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! TOBI DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!" Tobi shouted as he ran down the hall. I didn't even _want_ to know. I put my foot out and tripped Deidara before he could follow Tobi. He landed flat on his face and let out a pained groan. I sighed and shook my head.

_Idiots... I'm surrounded by idiots..._

"What did you do that for?!" Deidara demanded. I removed my hands from my ears after he stopped shouting. I sent Deidara a death glare.

"I did that so you would stop running around the base screaming after Tobi!" I snapped. "You are quickly making your way onto my hit list today!" Deidara crossed his arms and huffed.

"Well, it's not my fault Tobi tried to make food out of my clay and then stuff it into the oven." He said. Oh, no. NO. Fuck no. Dear lord up above, when I go into the kitchen, the oven had better be in one piece or mark my words I'll make sure as hell Tobi isn't!

"If you try to tell me that our oven has been blown up I'll shove your clay up your ass!" I warned. Deidara smirked.

"Mmm...kinky. Anything else you wanna shove up there?" He asked with a wink. I popped my knuckles angrily.

"I could just settle for knocking your head off." I added.

"That too." He agreed. This...was a huge waste of time. Do I dare go into the kitchen and risk four heart attacks? Yes...but it had better kill me. I took a deep breath, got out of my chair, and walked slowly towards the kitchen. I pushed open the door.

"Oh...my...fucking...Kami." Was this even the kitchen anymore?! The counters were charred black, all the cabinets were missing their doors spilling food everywhere, the oven door was blown off and I could see part of the lawn through the back of the oven. There was a black plate in the oven with a large mound of charred clay food that Tobi apparently failed to cook. The cabinet doors that were no longer attatched to the cabinets were scattered on the floor in pieces. I clutched my chest in pain. I was not seeing this. This is a figment of my imagination. The kitchen is fine and I won't have to pay a shitload of money to fix it.

I was shaking in rage. When I found out who's bright idea this was in the first place, well...roadkill will look better.

"Hey, Kakuzu I...WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED!?!?!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Deidara's clay and Tobi happened." I growled. Hidan laughed.

"Wow, he really did a number on this place!" He said. I punched Hidan in the mouth.

"Shut it. I'm. Not. In. The. Mood." I warned.

"Fine. I'm gonna tell Pein about this." Hidan said as he left for Pein's office. I needed my medication. Now.

##########################################################################################################

"Come here, Deidara. I won't hurt you." I growled. Deidara shook his head and backed up in fear. I had finally cornered him in the hall and he was going to pay for the kitchen incident.

"N-no! It was Tobi's fault! He's the one that took my clay in the first place!" He cried. Tobi would be next, but first, Deidara was going to get the shit beat out of him. I popped my knuckles. This was going to be fun.

"It was your clay and you should've kept it away from Tobi." I said. Deidara backed up into the wall. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide.

"I'll pay you!" He blurted. Pay? Now we're speaking my language.

"Amuse me."

"Um, I have 1500 ryo?" I thought for a moment.

"Fine, but you have to go and fix the kitchen right now before I change my mind and hurt you badly." I told him. Deidara nodded and ran off to the kitchen after handing over the money. I counted it and it was all there. Just making sure...

#########################################################################################################

"...Can...I...take...a...break?" An exhausted Deidara asked.

"No." I snapped. Deidara was almost finished with the kitchen. The doors were fixed, the oven was like new, and you could tell what color the counters were now. Everything was spotless except for the table, but he was getting there.

"But...Kuzu!" He whined. Deidara had to duck to avoid my fist.

"What did I say about nicknames?!" I yelled. Deidara whimpered and went back to cleaning the table. When I was fully satisfied, I let him sit down for a minute. I handed him a glass of water and sat down as well.

"Thanks."

"..." Deidara looked at me curiously. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you look like under your mask?" Deidara asked. My eyes widened. He wanted to know that?

"None of your business." I stated. Well, it wasn't!

_That's ok_, Deidara thought_, I'm not done with you yet_**...**

**Well, that's all so far! If you want me to continue I will! Just review and if you could, give me some ideas for what Dei should do to Kuzu. I'm running out! Secretly, blowing up the kitchen was Dei's idea! :)**


	3. A Way To Apologize?

(Dei's POV)

It's been about a week since the kitchen incident between me, Tobi, and Kakuzu. He's still a bit pissed about it and Tobi had to be put in the Akatsuki medical ward. Kami knows when we'll see him again. Anyway, I was still trying to get under his skin and I had the perfect plan. Kakuzu was in for one hell of a day. First I needed to find his precious calculator. I figured Kakuzu would have it downstairs with him in the kitchen, so that's where I went.

"Hey Kakuzu!" I greeted, sitting down beside him at the kitchen table. He ignored me and continued counting money. I knew he was still pissed, and that meant he wouldn't talk to me. "I already told you I was sorry about what happened and I even paid your greedy ass!" I snapped. Kakuzu still thought it would be just dandy to ignore me. I looked at Kakuzu's calculator. He would rather spend time with it than talk to me. I could change that. I fed one of my mouths some clay and created a small spider. I made sure it crawled onto the calculator and I made one hand sign. "Katsu!" The spider exploded, sending pieces of the calculator everywhere. "Hmph! Try ignor-" Kakuzu punched me in the face, sending me sprawling into the fridge. I wiped blood away from my mouth.

"Deidara, I hope you are ready to die." Kakuzu said. Black threads extended from his wrists and the threads made small cuts on my face and neck. I whimpered and blew up a clay bird in Kakuzu's face before running like hell. I bolted out of the base and positioned myself in the safety of a tree. Kami, that man was scary when he was trying to kill you! But, it was so fun to get on his nerves that blowing up his calculator was worth every minute of it.

"Dei? What the fuck are you doing in a tree?" Hidan asked. I jumped down and smiled at him. "And what the fuck happened to your face?" He asked.

"Kakuzu cut me up because I blew up his precious calculator so I came out here to get away from him." I explained. Hidan laughed and smacked me on the back.

"Wow...that's funny. You actually...damn. Keep this up and Kakuzu'll be insane in no time." Hidan assured.

"Deidara! I'm gonna kill you!" Kakuzu fumed.

"Shit!" I panicked. Hidan took off running into the forest so he wouldn't be caught in the middle of it. "Traitor!" I shouted. I yelped as I was roughly shoved into a tree. Kakuzu held me by my throat. My eyes widened in fear of the older man. He could easily kill me.

"I hope you can cough up a new calculator, or you'll be coughing up your heart for my collection instead." He hissed. I whined and struggled under his vice grip he had on my throat.

"But I _need _my heart!" I cried. Kakuzu's grip tightened, causing me to yelp painfully.

"Trust me, the way things are looking right now, you won't be needing any part of your body when I'm done with you." He growled.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted.

"That won't help you this time!" Kakuzu told me. Damn. I was so dead! This was not how I planned to go. I could see my tombstone now: _Here lies Deidara: decapitated by an old man for breaking a calculator. _There was no way I was having that on my tombstone!

"I-I'll p-pay?"

"No. Not this time." Kakuzu growled. Boy was I fucked.

"Please?" I begged. Kakuzu glared a death glare and tossed me to the side.

"The next time we cross paths I'll kill you." He said, storming back into the base in rage. I sighed and got to my feet. At least I was alive, but I kinda felt bad about what I did. I needed to apologize, but sorry wouldn't cut it. There had to be another way I could apologize. A sudden fantasy ran through my mind, causing me to blush madly. There was another way... I walked back into the base with a smirk on my face as I headed to a certain red head's room. But, to make it work I would need my Danna's help...

**I'm done with this chapter... Sorry it's shorter than the others, but I've been busy lately... Well, I hope you enjoy and review!**


	4. Seduction

**Please enjoy this chap!**

(Sasori's POV)

My newest puppet was coming along quite nicely. The only thing left to add were the senbon compartments. However, my productive work was brought to a halt when I heard the brat come into my room. I sighed and turned to the blond bomber.

"What, brat?" I asked. Deidara smirked as he sat on my bed. I rolled my eyes. His smirk could only mean one thing: he was plotting something and needed my help.

"Danna? I was wondering..." He was using a sweet voice, the voice he always uses when he wants something.

"What?!" I demanded. I had to get back to work.

"I kinda made Kakuzu mad and I want to apologize, but he won't take sorry for an answer. But, I did think of another way to apologize." Deidara explained. I sighed.

"And...?"

"You're gonna help me...seduce kakuzu." I dropped the puppet part I was holding in shock. I felt my eye twitch. He bothered me for this?! He wanted me to help him seduce a greedy 91 year old man?!

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" I shouted. Deidara shook his head.

"No. I need to apologize and he won't take sorry, but maybe he'll take me. I doubt he sees much action anyway." He said. I shuddered. I couldn't imagine Kakuzu sleeping with anyone...especially someone like Deidara.

"You could just buy the guy a new calculator." I suggested. Deidara glared at me.

"No! I want to sleep with him!" He blurted out. Deidara gasped and covered his mouth. I just blinked and almost considered going back to my puppets, but I had to admire the brat's determination to get a 91 year old in bed. I didn't see how anyone would be determined to acomplish that. Ew. Just...ew.

"Ah...o...k... That might have been a little too much info, brat." I said.

"Sorry, Danna. But I want to. Besides, Kakuzu is...kind of sexy..." Deidara told me. He blushed and looked away to the apparently now interesting wall. I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation. _Kakuzu _and _sexy _didn't even belong in the same sentence. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'll help you with this." I said. Deidara giggled in delight.

"Yay! Thanks, Danna!" I grunted at the impact of the hug I just recieved from the blond.

"Let go." I warned. "Alright, how are we going to do this?" I looked Deidara up and down. Long blond hair, striking blue eyes, surprisingly nice curves for a man, and I knew he had some muscles under the cloak. He was certainly sexy enough for the part.

"Danna? Why are you looking at me like that?" Deidara asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just making sure you can do this." I said. Deidara blushed again.

"So...do you think I'm hot or what?" He asked.

"I most certainly do NOT, but Kakuzu might." I told him. Deidara glared at me, but then he smiled after hearing that Kakuzu may like him.

"Good, now how exactly am I supposed to do this?" He asked.

"Well, you do plan on actually sleeping with him, right?" I asked. Deidara nodded.

"Of course I do! He's too sexy to pass up!" I shuddered. So...very...wrong...

"O...k. First you have to make him want you." I explained. Deidara laughed.

"That's too easy! I have a few things in mind." He assured. As Deidara walked towards the door he asked me: "We _do _have ice cream, right?"

"Um...I think so." I said. Kakuzu...you poor, poor man. I just hoped he didn't kill Deidara for this. I just shook my head and went back to my puppets.

#############################################################################################################

"Sasori." I looked up from my puppets and over to the doorway. This was a surprise.

"Yes, Kakuzu?" I asked. Kakuzu looked like he was about to murder someone...or had just murdered someone. _Deidara what have you done? _I thought.

"Do tell Deidara to NOT waste the ice cream on pathetic attempts of seduction! It would do him just as good to shove the whole carton up his ass!" He fumed. I noticed a pair of arms wrapping themselves around Kakuzu's waist from behind. Probably Deidara.

"You know, I think it would be much more fun for me if we replaced that carton with your dick." Deidara stated rather suggestively. I almost laughed out loud. I swore I could see a blush underneath that mask. But those thoughts subsided when Kakuzu went to punch Deidara in the face. He ducked of course to avoid the blow.

"You are going to die by my hands one day, Deidara!" Kakuzu snapped.

"Of pain or pleasure?" Deidara asked, licking his lips. I swear steam was about to rise from Kakuzu's head.

"Pain. Lots and lots of pain and only pain." He assured. I sighed. Looks like we would need a plan B...

**End of this chap! We're getting closer to the lemon...yes, I decided to actually do the lemon! Yay! :) It will probably not be in the next chap, but the chap after that. Maybe. Oh, well, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	5. Crossdressing

**Alright, I hope you enjoy this chap!**

(Dei's POV)

I was stumped. I might as well have been seducing a brick wall.

"We need a plan B." Sasori said, looking up from his puppets to me. I sat down on Sasori's bed and sighed.

"I know, but I don't have any more ideas. The ice cream didn't work, so what else is there to do?" I asked.

"Ice cream isn't the only method of seduction, brat." Sasori told me.

"I don't see _you _coming up with any bright ideas!" I snapped. Sasori stood and walked over to his closet. I watched him dig for something and he eventually pulled out... "OH MY KAMI NO!" I shouted.

"Why not, brat? You'd be perfect for this." Sasori assured. There was no way in Hell I was crossdressing!

"I'm a dude! Dudes don't wear whatever the hell you want to call that!" I yelled, pointing at the slutty maid outfit. "By the way, why the fuck do _you _have something like that in _your closet_?" I asked. Sasori tossed the dress at me and shut the closet door.

"I have that because I figured it would come in handy one day...and I was right." Sasori said. "Just put the damn thing on!" He growled. I rolled my eyes and stepped into Sasori's bathroom. I relieved myself of all my clothing and slipped the dress on. I almost died right there. It just barely covered me. If the dress was any shorter, I would be showing some things. I had to admit though, I did look pretty cute. The fact that I was a good crossdresser kinda scared me though. I was too feminine for anyone's good. I untied my hair and fixed it with my fingers. At first glance, one would think I was a girl.

"I hate you, Danna." I said as I walked out of the bathroom. Sasori just looked me up and down.

"Wow..." He muttered.

"Wow what?" I asked angrily.

"Kakuzu will most likely be pleased." Sasori assured.

"I feel like a slut." I said.

"At least you'll be Kakuzu's slut." Sasori said. I slapped Sasori across his puppet face. I winced and rubbed my hand.

"Damn you and your puppet body!" I growled. Sasori smirked and sat back down at his desk and began working on his puppets again.

"Go find Kakuzu. His reaction will be priceless." Sasori told me.

"Or he might just cut my head off." I added.

"That too." He agreed.

"Fuck you!" I growled.

"Fuck Kakuzu." Sasori replied. I almost decided to tackle Sasori, but decided against it. I left the room and went searching for Kuzu. I bumped into someone.

"Ow, watch where... Deidara?! What the hell are you wearing?!" Kisame asked. I blushed.

"Um... Not important. Where's Kakuzu?" I asked. Kisame shrugged.

"Last I saw him he was playing a game of chess with Itachi on the porch." He told me.

"Thanks." I said. Kisame nodded and looked me up and down before walking off. _This base is full of perverts! _I thought. I walked into the living room and saw it was empty. I opened the front door and found Itachi and Kakuzu in the middle of a chess game. I went back into the base and went upstairs into Kakuzu and Hidan's room. Hidan was sitting on his bed and he looked up when he heard me walk in.

"Hey blondie... DEAR JASHIN!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Deidara?! For a second I thought you were one of those whores." Hidan said. I rolled my eyes. Now I really felt good about my attire.

"Thanks for the self esteem booster." I replied sarcastically. Hidan grinned.

"No prob!" He assured. I walked over to Kakuzu's bed, which was placed near the far side of the room. As I passed Hidan, I heard him say: "Nice ass, blondie." Then he smacked it.

"God dammit, Hidan! If you do that again I'll blow your ass all the way to Konoha!" I threatened. Hidan just smirked.

"Well, if you don't want attention, then you shouldn't dress like a sluttly maid." Hidan told me. Oh, he could just go fuck himself.

"Maybe I do want attention, but not from the likes of you!" I yelled.

"Oh...Jashin...don't tell me...you're gonna fuck _Kakuzu_!" Hidan exclaimed. I just ignored Hidan and sat down on Kakuzu's bed.

"Hidan, just shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" I snapped.

"No, I don't think I can do that, blondie. You're just too irresistable." Hidan said. Before I could even register what was happening, Hidan had me pinned to the bed.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I demanded.

"You." Hidan replied. _Mother fucker. _I thought.

"Get the fuck off..." Hidan cut me off by smashing his lips against mine. My screams were muffled and I couldn't move underneath his heavy body. I felt Hidan's hand easing up my leg. I gasped into the kiss when he firmly grasped my cock. Hidan broke the kiss with a smirk.

"Nothing underneath? Kinky." He purred as he bit my neck harshly. Blood seeped from the wound and Hidan lapped up every drop. I groaned and tried to shove Hidan off of me, but to no avail. I couldn't help it and began to thrust into his hand. Hidan abruptly stopped kissing and biting me and he let go of my cock. I gave him a confused look as he got off of Kakuzu's bed and sat back down on his own.

"Why...did...you stop?" I asked breathlessly.

"Cuz, I wouldn't want to kill you. Kakuzu wouldn't like that." Hidan told me. I whined in need.

"Why would you kill me?" I asked.

"After I fuck them..." Hidan paused to hold up his scythe, "I sacrifice them to Jashin." He said. I should've seen that coming. He was a crazy mofo.

"Well, then thanks for stopping, but now I really want Kuzu to fuck me into the mattress." I moaned the words out. Hidan chuckled.

"Yeah, he'll be up here soon." Hidan assured as he left the room with his scythe in hand. I groaned. I needed him now! I made sure I was in a very sexy position. I was on my back with my hair sprawled out everywhere, my face was flushed with a cute blush, my lips were kiss swollen, I was bleeding a little from the neck, my legs were open and my erect cock could easily be seen because my dress had been pulled up by Hidan. I just hope Kuzu thought I was good enough to fuck because I needed him inside me!

**I'm ending it right here for now, but there's a full lemon in the next chap, so review and look forward to the next one! :)**


	6. Apology Accepted

**Now, enjoy this chap. Lemon! You have been warned, although I don't think it will be that good, so sorry if it doesn't meet someone's expectations. :)**

(Kuzu's POV)

"I swear you cheat with those eyes of yours." I grumbled as Itachi won the tenth chess game in a row.

"Maybe...or perhaps your age is catching up to you." Itachi replied smugly. I chuckled and rose from my chair.

"Perhaps." I agreed. Itachi was the only person that could joke around with me and not get a fist down his throat or a foot up his ass.

"Not up for a rematch?" Itachi asked. I shook my head.

"No, I have some business to attend to. I left some important documents in my room. I have to review them before my mission." I told him as I went back inside the base. I ran into Hidan on my way back to my room. He was grinning as he walked by and nothing good ever came from that. I sighed and went to open the door to my room, but I stopped. I felt a familiar chakra signature inside. What the hell was Deidara doing in my room? Nothing good could possibly come from this either. Somehow I wondered if Hidan's grinning and Deidara's presense in my room were connected somehow. Whatever. I took a deep breath and went inside.

I was fairly certain that one of my hearts failed as soon as my eyes locked on my bed...correction, the person on my bed. Deidara was on the bed in a very inappropriate position. He was on his back wearing some kind of provocative maid outfit and it was pushed up, revealing Deidara's cock which was fully erect. His face was flushed with a...dare I say it_...cute _blush. His eyes locked with mine and I noticed they were glazed over with lust...or need. If this was his plan B of seduction, it was working. I could feel a certain friend in my pants aching to play.

"Kuzu..." He moaned. I was lucky Deidara couldn't see my erection because the cloak covered it. My mask also covered up my blush. Thank Kami.

"Deidara, you shouldn't be here." I told him. Deidara just smirked sexily.

"Kuzu...I want you to fuck me now!" He demanded. I was surprised at his eagerness, but hey, this was Deidara. I had to admit, he was looking mighty tasty in his current position and good enough to fuck. I stepped closer to the bed.

"Are you sure? I'm not one for being gentle." I warned. Deidara licked his lips in anticipation.

"I like it hard, so shove your dick into my ass already!" He snapped. I chuckled.

"All in good time." I assured. Deidara was off the bed and stripping me of my cloak in seconds. Soon my shirt and pants followed, leaving me in my mask and boxers. I grabbed Dei's hands before he could reach for my mask. Dei moaned loudly as I rubbed our erections together. He jerked out of my grip and tore my mask off. He gasped and admired my face.

"Beautiful...a true work of art." He murmured, crashing our lips together. Our tongues fought for dominance and I, of course, won. I bit and sucked on Dei's tongue while I felt Dei's mouthed hands biting and licking all over my chest and stomach. Dei backed up and fell onto the bed, bringing me down on top of him. I broke our kiss and roughly bit at his neck, breaking the skin in several places. The blood seemed to arouse him further. I licked his wounds and moved down to his chest and stomach after tossing the maid outfit aside. Threads came from my mouth and made small cuts all along the blond's body while my hands were both busy tweaking his hard nipples, earning gasps of pleasure and groans from him. I moved along to Dei's dick and took him all in at once. "Oh...KUZU!" He gasped. His hands gripped my hair tightly and I felt his mouthed hands licking my scalp while I bobbed my head up and down. "Oh...I'm...go...gonna....AAAHH!" He cried as he came hard into my mouth_. He doesn't taste half bad_. I thought, swallowing the cum. I lifted one of Dei's legs over my shoulder and positioned myself so the tip of my cock was against Dei's tight entrance.

"Ready?" I asked, my voice laced with lust.

"Oh...do it!" Deidara moaned. That was all I needed to hear. With one forceful thrust, I Buried myself deep within Deidara's tight heat. He cried out in pain and pleasure. I held still so he could get used to the feeling. "G-go." He ordered. I smirked and began a steady and slow pace. As soon as Deidara started to meet my thrusts I picked up speed, slamming into him at top speed. "Oh...Kuzu...I'm gonna...cum!" Dei shouted as he came onto both of our stomachs and chests. I grunted as I came soon after. I pulled out of Dei and rested beside him. "Was I good?" Dei asked.

"A little too loud for my taste, but I suppose." I told him. Deidara frowned.

"How was I supposed to be quiet with a huge dick being slammed in and out of my ass?!" He demanded.

"I thank you for the complement." I said. Deidara blushed and giggled.

"By the way, that sex was my apology. Do you accept it?" He asked. I nodded.

"Apology accepted, Deidara." I told him. Deidara snuggled up against me and we both fell asleep.

**And done! I hope you liked the ending and I also hope the lemon wasn't too sucky... Please review cuz I love hearing what you think! :)**


End file.
